Being a Malfoy
by womenwrestling010
Summary: One short stories of the Prince of Slytherin and former death eater Draco Malfoy. The series of one short stories will take place after the war and after the Cursed Child.


_**Harry Potter had been a part of my life since I was about ten years old. I read the books and watch all of the movies over and over again. When it finally ended for good in 2011 I was very sad. That there will not be anymore Harry Potter books and movies. In fall of 2015 I hear shocking news that a new Harry Potter book and a play is coming I was so happy .Atfer I read the book I was liking Draco Malfoy and his son Scorpuis .I most stay I like Draco a little bit in the Half Blood Prince and In the Deadly Hollows much more in the Cursed Child then Harry. Ever since I read Harry Potter And the Cursed Child i was thinking that maybe Draco should had there own story now here I am this is one shorts stories of Draco Malfoy. The boy who had no choice.**_

_**chapter one date with a death eater **_

Draco walk at the fort door of a huge house with a nervous look on his face. As he knock on the door .Having second thoughts about tonight.

Maybe this date isn't a good idea Draco said to himself .When he saw the door open up looking at a male house elf . Who have a will scare look on his face .

Draco know right away that this house elf mine had saw him on the daily prophet . Since he and his family along with the another death eaters been the top story for the past few years since the war ended. Draco took a deep breath before facing the house elf .

Hello i have come to see Astoria Greengrass Draco said. still facing the elf .Until Astoria walk to the took one look at Astoria seeing that she is wearing a long sheeve blue dress, with stocking's , black high heel shoes her , hair clur up at the ends and a long necklace around her neck .Thinking about a year ago when he met Astoria one night .He was at his lowest point Astoria came to his rescue .Since then they became friends . The only friend he have .

That when about a few months ago he stated to see Astoria more than just a friend and that what being him on her door step taking her out on a date . A date that he is still having second thought's about.

You look great as well Astoria said. Looking at Draco who is wearing a black and green suit with black shoes and a black robe .Looking like it been tailor mead just for him.

Ready let go Astoria asked ? Grabbing her robe quickly walking out the door away from the house pulling Draco hand along .

''Astoria wait... i what to say hi to your parnets'' Draco said. Feeling that he should at least talk to man to man .

They not here Draco Astoria said .The last thing she need is her partent's to fine out that she is going on a date with someone . That someone it none other than Draco Malfoy.

Not that she is embarrass to be seen with him out in public .But both of her parents an sister will panke. They feel that both Draco and his parents are a disgrace to the pureblood community and to wizardy world . After meeting Draco a year ago Astoria could see a lost young man .Who need a friend to talk to the more she spent time with Draco the more her feeling's for him become more than friendship .She started to fall in love with him .

Both Draco and Astoria stop down the walkaway of the Greengrass house .Facing one and the another smiling st each other.

Where are we going on our date Astoria asked ?

Well I thought we could go have dinner at a wizard restaurant Draco said ? Pulling up his hood from his rode up so no one won't see his to check to see that his wand is in his robe pocket just in case that someone will try to attack him .

''You sure Draco ... I don't mine going to a muggle restaurant'' Astoria asked ? Thinking about what could happen if they walk inside a the restaurant togther wizard's and witches looking at them Draco more .Having Astoria to worry .People still scare and hate Draco and his family. The last thing she need and went happen to Draco tonight was someone to try to ruin there date by humiliating him .

Draco I know you wanted to make this night special , but I wanted you to be yourself and feel comforble Astoria said .Looking at Draco who was looking at her with a worry look on his face.

''You sure Astoria ... I never been to a muggle restaurant before'' Draco said. Thinking back when he was a little kid .The restaurant he go to was own by pureblood wizards . Now things change

Maybe going to a muggle restaurant be a little better. Do you know one because i did know any Draco asked ? Holding Astroia hand.

There one in London Astoria said. Watching Draco taking his robe off and placing his ward in his suit before his robe in a in a little green patch with no can hear a sound coming from inside the patch knowing right away that he put a Undetectable Extension Charm on it as well.

I can place your robe in it as well if you went ?

Thank's Astoria said. Pulling off her robe folding it before handing it to Draco who place it inside hearing a another sound.

I got a few books in here from this morning Draco said. Thinking about how he had to go to the Ministry of Magic getting ready to be a witness in a hearing of a another death eater that will take place in a another few weeks. something that Draco is not looking forward for at all. while thinking about it Draco notice that Astroia grab his hand and both of them disapparate.

Are you two ready to ready to order said a waitress wearing a dress shirt's with block suit pants a apron tie around his wrest . with a English accent. Holding a notepad looking at both Draco and Astoria .Who was sitting across from one and other looking at the waitress.

I would like a glass of water and ... some pot roast said Astoria . Smiling at the waiter .

What would you like then sir ?

Draco look at Astoria than at his menu .Than at Astoria again and back at the menu .

There so much food on this menu that I never even hear of Draco said to himself. Forgetting that he is at a muggle restaurant and there is a muggle standing fort of him who looking confuse right now.

He had what I having Astoria said causing Draco to look up from the menu handing it to the waiter .As the waiter walk away Astoria see Draco lean his hand closer to where a she was sitting is at.

Thank you I didn't know what to order all the dishes on the menu I never hear of Draco said in a low voice .Feeling self conusess. .

It all right a low voice back

How you fine out about this place Draco asked ? Looking around the room. Seeing that the restaurant is decorated in a Victoria England like with Victoria table and chairs with matching table cloth . Candles lit up on every table with people sitting across from one and another talking holding hands .

My mom and dad came here with me and my sister food here is will good Astoria said. Giving Draco a smile .So here is everything going this week ? Fine anything to do this week? Astoria asked thinking about the last time they talk Draco brought up how he been having trouble fining something to do .

Well I been taking up potions again Draco said. Thinking about his old potions teacher. How the last two years he push him away ,thinking that he was trying to stole his moment. Stopping him to keeping his family safe from being kill from the dark lord. Only to fine out that he was trying to protect him and he did in the he couldn't kill Dumbledore .His teacher and mentor kill him for him .Draco wanted to reach out to him to stay thanks. But couldn't because he didn't know what to stay to him. When he fine out that he was kill . Draco lock himself in his room alone and cry .

About a month after his death Draco fine out that Snape had life him his whole book collection on potions ,Defease Agains the dark arts and with a few other things. Draco place the books on his book shelf . He place the potions tools and the other things inside a truck in his bedroom .It stay in there until one day last week he got bord . He thought reading would be a good he walk over to his book shalf and pull out any book not realizing that the book that he pull out was Snape's . After he got to the very last page seeing some writing that said .

_**This book belong to the half blood prince **_

Remembering one time when he was at Snape potion room he saw one of his book's with that same writing .

He right away feel like it old times him being in Snape potion room learning how to blew all types of potions. He even spent a few weeks doing the summer with Snape in his home Leaning not just potions but Defence Against The Dark Arts his mentors favorite.

I was thinking about doing a few potions . I even start reading a book on Alchemy I kinda started to like it Draco said .Seeing there waiter walking over with there table with there drinks telling them that food will out shortly before walking away .

Wow maybe you could tell me how it with after you done Astoria said. Seeing Draco taking sip of water . Man he look hot when he do that she thought

Dinner with on without no problem both Draco and Astoria talk about all diffeded things to each other parents to what been going on in the wizard world .

They still trying to round up the last of death eaters then Astora asked in a low voice taking a bite of her food.

Yes a lot of them with into hiding after the war . Draco said in a low voice as well thinking about how he and his parents got off easy . His father and mother had been put on house arrest for five years and ten years probation. He gotten off too easy then his parents house arrest fro six months, three years probation along with not allowed in use of a ward doing the first two years of his probation he able to have now.

Draco i..no Draco cut her off . Knowing what she about to stay he than felt her hand on his hand he look up looking at her he about to say something when her lips touch his.

Draco walk next to both haven't said a word to each other since the kiss at the restaurant. Astoria started think that she had mead a huge mistake .When he stop walking Astoria stop walking as well turn to was looking at her with a look that she never seen from him before.

''Draco is something wrong ?''

Draco slowly walk over to her will nervous of what he about to do.

Will she slap me or worst Draco said . To himself .He stop where she was standing at .

He look at her one more time and before giving her a deep kiss. It last for a few more mintues when both of them break the looking at each other.

I falling for you Astoria . I know that you being with me is a bad thing . People will talk and try to hurt you ... but I don't care . I know deep down i am being selfish. That why I ask you out on a date tonight not because I just falling in love with you but I... love you Draco said .In a low voice looking down at the ground .Feeling that he had mead a huge mistake right about now right about of ketp his true feeling to himself

Great just great now I mine had cause me the only friend i had here . Draco thought as he was about to say never mead .Astoria said something that gave him hope .

I ... love you too Draco Astoria a tear run down her cheek

Draco gave her a another kiss as they feel the summer air.

_**Next time Draco and Astroia must make a huge decision also Lucius and Narcissa make a brief appearance.**_


End file.
